


Erwin and Levi: Dark Wings

by huntress1013



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fanmix, Hiroyuki Sawano rocks, M/M, No happy endings, Spotify
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress1013/pseuds/huntress1013
Summary: A fanmix for Erwin and Levi.





	Erwin and Levi: Dark Wings

A mix for Levi and Erwin who have become my Attack on Titan OTP. The mix might be slightly spoilery for what happened in the manga then again it wasn't such a huge surprise that something like that would happen (it still fucking hurt):

Tracklisting:  
01-Linked Horizon - Jiyū no Tsubasa (Flügel der Freiheit)  
Lyrics:

_Wohlauf Freund!_   
_Hier ist der Sieg,_   
_Dies ist das erste Gloria!_   
_Oh mein Freund_   
_Lass uns diesen Sieg feiern für den nächsten Kampf!_

_"_ they _died in vain"_  
 _I won't let anybody say it_  
 _not until I become the last lone arrow_  
 _on the battlefield_

 _Der Feind ist_ grausam  
 _Wir_ schaffen es  
 _Der Feind ist groß_  
 _Wir_ werden hoch springen

 _We gripped two steel blades of glory_  
 _Sing the song of victory_  
 _and have the wings of freedom on our backs_  
 _(Der Feind ist_ grausam _)_  
 _With our determination held close to our hearts_  
 _We_ sever _this ring of folly_  
 _(Der Feind ist groß)_  
 _Dances into the sky -_

_Flügel der Freiheit_

02- Digital Daggers - Where the Lonely Ones Roam  
03-Ruelle – Monsters  
04-Starset - My Demons  
05- Hiroyuki Sawano - Call of Silence (feat. Gemie)

Lyrics:  
 _Don't you think of me enough?_  
 _I've been burning my heart out_  
 _I've got to face, need to tell you_  
 _I won't run because I'm reticent_

_You will know you're reborn tonight_   
_Must be ragged, but I stay by your side_   
_Even if my body's bleached to the bones_   
_I don't want to go through that ever again_

_So cry no more, oh my beloved_   
_Go ahead, be proud and fight it out_   
_You are the one, the rising star_   
_You brought us home_

06-HURTS - Mercy  
07- Frances -What Is Love  
08-Hiroyuki Sawano -son2seaVer  
09-Delain - Stay Forever  
10- Linkin Park - Leave Out All The Rest  
11-Kamelot- Under Grey Skies (feat. Charlotte Wessels)  
12-Hiroyuki Sawano - 進撃 vc-pf20130218 巨人  
13-Beyond the Black - Drowning In Darkness  
14-Two Steps from Hell - His Brightest Star Was You  
15-Black Veil Brides - In the End

  
Spotify: <https://open.spotify.com/user/huntress1013/playlist/7HTUxVeOUWadeKMBtw4gs5>

Kudo etc are love


End file.
